Dreams of Another World
by Inuyasha'sLoveKagome
Summary: Katniss dreams of another place and of people she hasn't met. Her rich and popular best friend, Illyana, who is just as much medium of sorts as her mother tries to help her not only to make new friend in their first year of high school but also to help her figure out her dreams. Come and join Katniss and her friend on their journey through high school drama and love.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a new story that I wrote last night. I hope You all like it!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Summer brake will be over in two week which means my best friend will be coming back next week from her trip around the world. I can actually say that I missed having her here to talk to and that I'm happy she's coming back. I haven't done anything all summer because both my mom (who works at the hospital as a nurse) and my sister, Prim (who does volunteer work at the hospital) have been busy working at the hospital all summer. My dad has also been busy working at a mining company and has been working overtime to pay the bills. I also don't have any other friends other than my best friend, Illyana.

Illyana Katerina Rasputin is not only my best friend but she is also the riches and the most popular girl at our school. I've always wondered if the only reason she stay friends with me was because we grow-up together and the fact that our parents were best friends since they were in school. I mean she is out going, bright and cheerful, and loves being around people and I'm just the exact opposite of her. But she always tells me that she likes me for me and that she wouldn't want anyone else as a best friend.

Illyana has only one sibling and that's her 22 year old brother, Wendel. Her mother is a medium or something like that and her dad is a business man of some sort. Then there is her cousin, Breezy has gone to school with us for years. Illyana's dad is Russian and her mom is German. Anyway, she can speak almost in any langue with great fluidity including Latin.

She loves to lesson to me talk about my dreams, my family, school, and me sing. Both her and Prim have been trying to get join choir and participate in school musicals for 3 years because as they keep telling me, I have a beautiful voice that should be hear and shared with other. When I told them I wasn't going to do any of that stuff then Illyana asked me if I would at least try to write some song lyrics and I said I would try.

So here I am sitting in an empty house in my room at my desk writing some song lyrics for my best friend. While I check my email every so often to see if Illyana has emailed me back yet. When I look over at my laptop I see that I got a new email.

**Hi ya!**

**Illyana **

Hi!

What have you been up to today?

Have you finished writing that song yet?

Are you ready for our first year of High school?

Have you had any more of those dreams?

How has Prim been doing?

How have your parents been?

Have you heard from Dominic because I haven't been able to talk to his for the past four weeks?

Don't forget you can always go over to my house and barrow my clothes even though I'm not there.

You still have the key to my house that my dad gave you don't you?

Anyway, I can't wait to be home.

I'll be bringing some stuff for you and Prim.

We are in Tokyo, Japan till Thursday then we are going to Portugal and we'll be flying home from there.

I'll see you Sunday.

P.S. You will be come to the airport to see me, won't you?

Loves,

Your besty

Illyana

…..

I type in a reply and hit send.

….

**Hi ya!**

**Katniss **

I haven't done a lot today but write the song in an empty house.

I just finished writing it.

I ready for school but that doesn't mean I want to go.

Yes, I've had more of those dreams but I'll tell you about them when you get back.

Prim is doing fine and has been helping out at the hospital.

My mom and dad are busy but are doing fine.

No, I haven't heard from your boyfriend but if you what I can text him for you?

I haven't need to barrow any of your clothes but yes I still have a key.

I thought I said not to get me anything.

Yes I'll be there at the airport to see you and what time is it there?

….

While I wait for a reply which isn't long I close my notebook and walk over to my bedside table to grab my cellphone. I see that I have 5 new text but I ignore them and walk back over to my desk to see that Illyana has replied.

…

**Hi ya!**

**Illyana **

You home alone!

You should have come with us!

All we would have had to do was get you a passport!

I'll glad you finished the song and I can't wait to read it!

I am also glad to hear about Prim and your parents.

Would you please text Dominic for me?

Oh and you did tell me that but I got you something anyway.

It is 4:00 am here and the only reason I'm up this early is to get an early start and email you.

Loves,

Your besty

Illyana

….

I take me phone and I scroll through my contacts list until I find Dominic's number to text him. The only reason I even have his number is because Illyana gave it to me so that if I ever need any help that I could call him even though I told her I didn't need it. Thou right now I'm glad she insisted an me having it because it comes in handy when she can't get a hold of him like now for example.

Me: Hi!

Dominic: Hi, Katniss

Me: Illyana is worried about u because she hasn't heard from u for 4 weeks.

Dominic: Lilyana is worried…Dam...Okay I'll email her now.

Me: R u still working overtime to buy her that demand rose necklace?

Dominic: Yes but please don't tell her because I should have the money to get it by Saturday and I'll be able to surprise her with it on Sunday.

Me: So u r going to be at the airport with me when she arrives? Don't worry I won't tell her.

Dominic: Of cores I will and thank you for not telling her. Well I've got 2 go. Bye, Kat.

Me: Bye, Dominic.

I close my phone and set it down on my desk. I turn back to my laptop and type in a reply to the email from Illyana.

….

**Hi ya!**

**Katniss **

I texted Dominic and he said that he has been busy with work but that he will be emailing you shortly.

I'm going to go for a walk so I won't be able to reply anytime soon.

Talk to you later.

P.S. Why are you using all of those exclamation points?

…

After I hit send I close my laptop and walk over to my closet to grab my boots. Then I grab my phone and put it in my pocket.

I close the bedroom door behind me and I walk down stairs. Once I reach the frount door I grab my house keys off the hook near the door and walk out of the house with the door locked behind me.

I walk down the driveway and to the side walk. As I walk past Illyana's house I see Mrs. Rasputin getting ready to get into her car when she sees me.

"Hello there Katniss," Mrs. Rasputin says smiling at me.

"Hi, Mrs. Rasputin. Are you headed off to work?"

"Actually, yes I am and what have you been going all summer?"

"Nothing much just writing some songs," I say.

"Well it was nice to see you again but I've got to go," she says smiling at as if she knows something that I don't.

"Bye," I say smiling back.

With that being said she get into her care and heads off to work. I decide that I will head to the park that is just a few blocks away from my house. When I reach the park I find a bench that is hidden from site and I sit down. As I sit there breathing in the fresh air I start to hum the song that I just wrote.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams of Another World

**_A/N: Here is the very first chapter of this story and I hope you all like it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Dreams of Another World_**

**1 week and 6 days since the prologue**

_It's always the same dream every single night._

_It's the one where I live in a country called Panem in the poorest part District 12 called the Steam._

_Where my dad died in a mining accident when I was 11 and my mother went into a deep depression and was unable to care for both Prim and I. Then there's the boy with bread, Peeta Mellark. The son of a baker and abusive mother. He even took a betting from his mom for burning bread just so he could give it to me because my family was starving. There is a boy named Gale that was my hunting partner and we hunt out in the woods just outside the electric fence of 12. _

_Prim was reaped for the 74__th__ hunger games and I volunteer as tribute to take her place. Then Peeta is reaped as the male tribute. Haymitch Abernathy is our drunken mentor and Effie Trinket is our district escort. There are the Careers who are Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, both the male and female tributes form District 3, and both tributes from District 4. Some other tributes that I know are Foxface, Rue, and Thresh. In the interview I find out that Peeta loves me. When the games come to an end and Cato is dead, Peeta and I decide to eat some nightlock berries so that Peeta and I win._

_I only wake when the dream end where it always ends, with Peeta and I have 2 lovely children._

….

"Why is it always the same dream, Illyana," I ask? We are sitting in my room and I had just finished describing to her what Coin looked like in my dreams. She finishes drawing in detail what Coin look like and the shows it to me to see if it is accurate.

Illyana looks up from the notebook that she carries around with her everywhere and looks at me before answering me.

"Huh," she sighs then says, "well I spoke to my mother about this and she says it could be one of two things. The first one is that you are dreaming of a past life and the second is that you are dreaming of another world or a parallel world."

"Can we go with the second one because I really don't think it's the first one," I ask?

"That was more where I was more of the direction I was thinking. So I asked my mom more about it and she said that it is possible that those people that are in your dreams could be found here. Well maybe not here, here but you understand what I'm trying to say, right?"

I just nod my head in response.

To change the subject she asks, "Are we going to make so new friends tomorrow?"

"Are we still going to be a part of the cheerleading team," I challenge?

"Only if you join the school's archery team," she challenges back.

"Only if you join the school's tennis team," I shot back.

"Okay, then I will try out for the tennis team, you'll try out for the archery team, and we will both stay with the cheer team," she says.

"Fine," I huff.

She claps her hands together and opens her mouth to say something when Prim burst through the door smiling. Illyana smiles back at Prim.

"Illyana are you staying for dinner," Prim asks?

"Of course, Prim. We will be down in a minute," says Illyana

"I thought that you were going to drag me along to go and see your boyfriend," I ask her as she puts her notebook into her bag?

"We are just after dinner because Dominic is having dinner with his family tonight," she says as she stands up and walks out my bed room door.

I fallow her out the door, down the stairs, and into the dining room where the plates have all read been set and the food is on the table. We all take our seats at the table and begin to fill are plates with chicken pasta and mashed potatoes.

I had just shoved food into my mouth when Illyana ask, "Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen will it be alright if Katniss and I go out to meet Dominic after dinner?"

"And why are you dragging Katniss along with you to see your boyfriend," my dad ask with curiosity clear in his voce?

"She hasn't done much all summer and with school starting tomorrow both Dominic and I wanted to take her out to do something fun. We will be back before 10 since it is a school night and I would like to have my best friend well rested for school tomorrow," Illyana replies starting off very serious but by the end was smiling and no longer sound as serious about what she was saying as when she started off.

"Of course Katniss can go with you," my mother says.

After that its mainly just small talk that I don't really listen to them talking so I'm not sure what they were talking because I was too busy finishing the food on my plate. As I stuff the last bit of food I had on my plate in my mouth I hear Illyana set her silverware on her plate and the she ask, "Are you ready to go, Katniss?"

I nod my head and we both stand up and push in our chairs. Illyana start to pick up her plate when my mom stops her by saying, "just leave it and I'll get it when we're all done. You and Katniss go ahead and go."

We both head to the front door to put our shoes on that we had left there because of all the rain we have had here today. Illyana slips on her bright blue heels that go with her jean skirt that goes just above her knees, bright blue tank top, and diamond rose necklace (the necklace Dominic gave her at the airport when she arrived back here last Sunday) while I put on my boots that goes with my jean shorts and white tank top. I open up the door and Illyana walks out the door after she grabs her purse and both of our phones.

"So where are we going to meet Dominic today," I ask her as I close the door behind us?

She hand me my phone and I put it in my pocket before she answers my question, "We are going to the park to meet Dominic."

She pulls out her phone to text Dominic to tell him that we are on our way to the park and when she is done she puts her phone back into her purse. We walk in silence for a little bit before I ask, "Where are we going anyway?"

"I have absolutely no idea," she says looking at me.

It's not long before we reach the park and we walk towards the parking lot where we see Dominic leaning against his car. When he sees us walking towards him he stands up strait and Illyana runs into his arm giving him a short kiss on his lip before breaking away.

"It's nice to see you to, Lilyana," he says smiling at us then he looks directly at me and says, "It's nice to see you as well, Kat."

I chose to glare at him instead of speaking to him but he just kept smiling back at me. Sometimes it really does annoy me that even if I'm rude to him he acts as if I hadn't said or done anything but when it's anyone else well let's just say he's not as nice about it as he is with me.

"So where are we going, Dominic," Illyana asks?

"Well, we are still waiting for Anthony and when he gets here I figured that we all could go and get ice cream," Dominic says.

Illyana look at me before speaking, "Okay," is all she says before she walks toward the swing with Dominic and me fallow not too far behind. She sits down on the swing and starts to swing. I sit down on the swing next to her. Dominic stands behind Illyana and pushes her on the swing.

"At least you will have a guy friend to hang out with so that Illyana and I want bore you, Dominic," I tease.

"You and Lilyana could never bore me," he says with what sound almost like laughter in his voice.

"And how is that," I ask?

"The one of the main reasons is that both of you aren't afraid to yell at my friends when they start to bather you and the second reason is that you both speak your mind," he says looking at me.

"Oh, really," I ask?

"Yes, really," he says. It isn't until I see Dominic look back at Illyana that I realize she's been laughing at us and she only stops laughing when someone comes into view.

"Hi there Kit-Kat and hello Kitty Kat," says Anthony as he walks towards us.

The only people in this world that call me either Kat or Kit-Kat are Dominic and his friends. Dominic's friends also like to call Illyana 'Kitty Kat' and when his friends want both Illyana and me to come over they will call us 'Kats'. We both told his friends to stop calling us those names but after a while we gave up telling them to stop.

"Hi, Anthony," I said sounding a little annoyed with him.

Ignoring the annoyance in my voice Anthony asks, "So are we all ready to go?"

We all just nod our heads in responds to Anthony's question. We all walk towards Dominic's car and get in. Dominic in the driver's seat of course, Anthony in the passenger seat, and Illyana in the back seat with me but she is sitting on the driver's side while I'm sitting on the passenger's side.

As we drive to the ice cream shop Illyana and I sing along with the song that is on the radio. I can see Dominic smiling at us in the rear view mirror and I can hear Anthony laughing.

* * *

_**Please read my other story Eternal Love and vote for your favorite boy's name. If you want to check out a characters list on my Hunger games page on facebook called 'Star-crossed Lovers and Sunset Orange' or go to www. facebook Star Crossed Lovers and Sunset Orange ( don't forget to take out the spaces) and I'd love you all forever if you all 'liked' the page. Don't forget to review because reviews make me happy and I love getting reviews. So please, please review. If I have made any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me because I don't bit I promise unless your one of my brothers.**_

_**Please Review!  
**_


	3. Dreams of Another World Character list

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but between school and trying to write a book I haven't had much time for this. But since its now summer break I have a grand amount of time. **_**_So I will leave this up as a temporary chapter for a month while I work on the next real chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think.  
_**

* * *

**Teacher/Couches at Panem High School:**

Haymitch Abernathy – drunken history teacher

Beetee – technology teacher

Mags – swim and diving couch

Male and Female Morphlings – brother and sister art teachers

Cecelia – home economics teacher

Chaff – Economics teacher

Seeder – agriculture teacher

Cinna and Portia – design and textiles teachers

Effie Trinket – cheerleading couch and English teachers

Caesar Flickerman – news cast teacher

Tigris – drama/theater teacher

Leeg1 and Leeg 2 – sisters and girls PE teachers

Boggs – wrestling couch

Mitchell – basketball couch

Jackson – weights teacher

Homes – boys PE teacher

Caster and Pollex – brothers and foreign language teachers

Messalla – tennis couch

Twill – archery couch

Atala – school sports trainer and volleyball couch

Seneca Crane – digital design teacher

**Panem High School Staff:**

President Coriolanus Snow – evil assistant principle

President Alma Coin – evil assistant principle

Commander Paylor – assistant principle

Mr. Adams – assistant principle

Mayor Undersee – principle

Plutarch Heavensbee – secretary

Fulvia Cardew – secretary

Darius – SRO officer

Cray – SRO officer

Romulus Tread – personal security

Maysilee Donner – counselor

Cressida – counselor

Mrs. Adams – counselor

Greasy Sae – lunch lady

Lavinia – translator

Claudius Templesmith – school announcer

Dr. Aurelius – nurse

**Katniss's high school friends:**

Peeta Mellark – is on the wrestling team, football team, works at his family bakery, and a sophomore

Gale Hawthorne – basketball team, goes hunting with his dad, and a junior

Finnick Odair – swim team, junior, and dating Annie

Blight – basketball team, junior, and dating Johanna

Johanna Mason – volleyball team, junior, and dating Blight

Thresh – wrestling team, sophomore, and Rue's cousin

Madge Undersee – cheerleading team and sophomore

Annie Cresta – diving team, junior, and dating Finnick

Breezy Rasputin – volleyball team and sophomore

Illyana Rasputin – tennis team, cheerleading team, sophomore, and dating Dominic

Dominic Adams – football team, tennis team, junior, and dating Illyana

**Peeta's family:**

Mr. Mellark – father, baker, and owns the Mellark's bakery

Mrs. Mellark – abusive mother and works at the bakery

Rye Mellark – older brother, wrestling team, senior

Broa Mellark – older brother, football team, freshman in collage

**Gale's family:**

Hazelle Hawthorne – mother, works at both a dinner and a laundry matt

Mr. Hawthorne – father, works with Mr. Everdeen at the same mining company

Rory Hawthorne – little brother and in 8th grade

Vick Hawthorne – little brother and in 5th grade

Posy Hawthorne – little sister and in kindergarten

**Katniss's family:**

Primrose Everdeen – sister, volunteers part time at the hospital, 7th grade

Mrs. Everdeen – mom and nurse at Pangaea Hospital

Mr. Everdeen – dad and works at a mining company

Buttercup – Prim's ugly cat

**Madge's family:**

Maysilee Donner – aunt

Mayor Undersee – father

Mrs. Undersee – mother

**Illyana's family:**

Mr. Rasputin – father, is a businessman, rich, works all-round the world, and Russian

Mrs. Rasputin – mother, is a medium, works at her store in town, and German

Wendell Rasputin – 22 year old brother, worked everywhere, student teacher at Panem High School

Breezy Rasputin – cousin

**Dominic's family:**

Mr. Adams – father

Mrs. Adams – mother

Dustan Adams – older brother, freshman in collage, and going to law school

Dimitri Adams – older brother, senior, and basketball team

Diana Adams – younger sister, tennis team, cheerleading team, and sophomore

**Prim's friends:**

Rue – 7th grade

Rory Hawthorne – 7th grade

Bonnie – 8th grade

**Careers/friends or enemies of Katniss and friends:**

Marvel – lacrosse team, sophomore, and dates Glimmer

Glimmer – archery team, cheerleading team, sophomore, and dating Marvel

Cato – wrestling team, football team, sophomore, and dating Clove

Clove – basketball team, tennis team, sophomore, and dating Cato

**Other Careers:**

Gloss – is Cashmere's brother, wrestling team, senior

Cashmere – is Gloss's sister, volleyball team, senior

Brutus – football team and senior

Enobaria – soccer team and senior

**Other students at Panem High School:**

Foxface (Foxie) – gymnastics team and sophomore

Delly Cartwright – cheerleading team and sophomore

Leevy – cheerleading team and senior

Avox boy (Timothy) – is a mute

**Other people from the town Pangaea:**

Rooba – the town butcher

Ripper – owns the liquor store in town

Octavia, Venia, and Flavius – own a large boutique shop in town

* * *

_**I want you to decide whether or not the Careers under the list "Careers/friends or enemies of Katniss and friends" are friend with Katniss or enemies. **_


End file.
